The invention relates to a domestic appliance with at least a display window for program data or similar information, wherein the display window includes an at least partly transparent, externally visible viewing area.
It is known to provide domestic appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, dryers, freezers and the like with display windows that can be used to display the date, time, temperature, selected program, energy and water consumption, remaining time, current program step, any error messages and/or other data. Several such display windows can be provided on a device. In particular, so-called white goods domestic appliances are equipped in this manner.
One problem is, on one hand, to attain a high transparency of the display window—if possible to the edge—and, on the other hand, to embed the display window in a receiving housing part, for example, a front plastic panel, as media-tight as possible. For example, when a display window is inserted on the outer edge of its backside into the receiving housing part from the front and then bonded and/or welded thereto, a blurred edge region is produced at that location which prevents a straight boundary in relation to the actual viewing area and thus results in an untidy image. For this reason, such display windows are frequently inserted into such panel from behind and welded or glued with their front edge. However, the window is then surrounded by the panel, resulting in a relatively small visual impression of the window surface. Moreover, there is often little space behind the panel, making installation from the back impossible. However, a liquid-tight seal cannot be achieved when the display window is only snapped in or clamped. Moreover, a flush position of the outer window surface in the panel is difficult to achieve over the entire surface. High installation costs are incurred when a finished window is first back-injected at the edge with a film, with this film then covering the weld seam.
The invention addresses this problem and strives to find an improvement.